


The Bad Man In 12

by Zessaeth



Series: The Dachshund Shirt Diaries [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Curiosity, Flirting, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Neighbors, Nigel being an asshole, Nigel doesn’t give a fuck, Non-Consensual Groping, Promises, The Dachshund shirt, Twink Will Graham, Virgin Will Graham, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Will’s mom told him to stay away from Nigel down the hall.





	The Bad Man In 12

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched Charlie Countryman the other day...And even though Nigel is a colossal ass, I’d still ride him into the sunset lmao ;) *melts*

Nigel moved into their building six months ago and lives on their floor. They’ve never spoken, but from what they heard, he’s an asshole. He lives two doors down from him, and every time he sees him, his stomach knots up. Sometimes good, sometimes bad.

 

|__|

 

One day when they came home, they stopped at the mailboxes. Will heard the door open and when he looked back, he saw Nigel and another man walk in, laughing and smoking. He had no idea what they were saying, but Will felt that familiar knot in his stomach. The men glanced over at them and their eyes quickly raked over Will. The younger man stepped over to cover his mom while she wasn’t looking, and Nigel smiled.

When Nigel’s friend wasn’t paying attention, the older man winked and made kissy faces at Will. The younger man tried his best to hide his blush, but failed, and Nigel smiled. His mother looked up and shook her head before saying “I don’t like that man...Stay away from him, okay, sweetie?”

Will nodded and said “That won’t be hard.”

But Will couldn’t help but be fascinated by Nigel. He may be a jerk, but he’s also mysterious. No one knows what he does for a living, where he came from, they don’t know anything. So people came up with their own theories about him. The most well-known rumor is that he’s a gangster. And Will could believe that.

 

|__|

 

When Will walked into the building, he saw Nigel standing at the mailboxes, looking through his box. Their box was being blocked by Nigel. Just go upstairs, he told himself. Mom won’t know. But he just pulled out his keys and walked up to the boxes. Nigel glanced over at Will, who looked down and said “E-Excuse me, sorry.

The older man smiled a little and said “Of course.” Before stepping aside. Hearing his voice never failed to send chills down Will’s spine, but he pushed that aside and hurried over and put his key in the lock. He got it open and while he was grabbing what few things were in there, a hand rested on his ass and squeezed one cheek.

The younger man jumped and on instinct, he turned and backhanded Nigel across the face. The older man’s head snapped to the side from the blow, and he chuckled. When he looked back at Will, his eyes grew dark and Will braced himself for the worst. Instead, Nigel smirked and stepped back. “Catch you later, gorgeous.” Will stood there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

|__|

 

A few days later, Will came home from school while his mom was working. She told him he would be home later that night, and that there were leftovers in the fridge for him. He planned to stay in the apartment the whole night and finish what little homework he had, but...

He knocked on Nigel’s door and when there was no answer; he sighed. _Just go back, why are you even here?_ When he knocked again, someone inside yelled “One fucking second!”

The door flew opened and Nigel stood there, in jeans and a blue shirt with Dachshunds on it. The shirt was undone, and Will did his best not to look down. Nigel smirked and took a drag from the cigarette between his fingers. “Well, if it isn’t fucking gorgeous. Have you come to slap me again?”

The younger man shook his head and said “No, I...I don’t really know why I’m here.”

He frowned when Nigel took another drag and exhaled, smoke hitting his face. “Then fuck off.”

Nigel went to close the door, but Will stopped him and asked “Can we talk?”

The older Amman studied him for a moment before opening the door wider. “Fine. Hurry up.”

Will hurried inside and when Nigel closed the door, he locked it. The younger man looked around at the messy apartment which Nigel didn’t seem fazed by. The older man plopped down on the couch and asked “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you want to talk about the other day.”

“Yeah.” He crossed his arms over his chest and asked “Why did you do it?”

“Because you’ve got a nice ass, and I wanted to grab it.” He said before shrugging. “Simple as that, what other fucking reason would I have?”

 _God, what a prick._ Will shook his head and asked “Do you do that to anyone with a nice ass?”

“No. Just you.” He took another drag from his cigarette, giving Will a slow once over, before exhaling.

“What if I did more than hit you? I could’ve screamed, or-or called the cops, or something.”

“But you didn’t. And if you did, well then, boo-fucking-hoo for me. Do you want me to apologize? Alright, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t mean a word of it, but Will nodded and said “Thanks.”

They said nothing after that for a few minutes before Nigel asked “So? Is that all you came for?”

Will nodded and said “Yeah, u-um...” he tried to think of something else to say, but no words would come out. Nigel watched this go one for a couple of minutes, until he dropped his finished cigarette into the ash tray next to him, and leaned back.

He spread his legs a little and said “What? Spit it out, princess, come on. I haven’t got all fucking day.”

The younger man let out a frustrated sigh and said “ _Just!_ —” but stopped. “God, you’re such an ass!”

Nigel chuckled and asked “Really? I didn’t notice. Is there anything else? Do you need me to get a pen and paper for you?”

It took everything in him not to march over there and slap him again. “No, I just...You scared me the other day, and...I’m still thinking about it, and—” _and I can still feel you grabbing my ass, and I want you to do it again, but I don’t how to ask you._ He blushed, and he looked down, but Nigel could see it. “I need...”

It took Nigel a moment before he understood. He smiled and asked “You want me to touch you again, Gorgeous?” Will nodded, and he watched a change in the older man’s eyes. He patted his thigh and said “Come here, princess.”

Will swallowed and came over to him, hesitating before straddling him. Nigel’s hands slid down to his ass as he sank down, massaging his cheeks. “Fuck...I’ve thought about this ass every day since I moved into this shit hole.” He kissed Will’s neck and slipped his hand under the waistbands of his jeans and underwear, his rough hand smoothing over soft skin.

The younger man didn’t know what to do with himself while this man played with him, so he focused on the pin-up girl on the side of Nigel’s neck. He gasped when Nigel grabbed him through his jeans, and said “You can touch me, don’t be afraid.”

So he did. While the older man continued to palm him through his jeans, Will ran one hand up and down Nigel’s hairy chest, sliding down until he felt his half-hard cock.

Nigel groaned and pulled him in for a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Will tried to keep up, but was failing, so he just held on for dear life. After a few minutes, Nigel moved him, putting lying the younger man down on the couch. He settled between Will’s clothed thighs and they both groaned when he started rocking against him.

Nigel kissed him again and when he pulls back, his lips are spit-slick, swollen, and just _beautiful._ Will pulled him in for another kiss and wrapped his legs around his hips, urging him to continue. The older man started rutting against him like a dog in heat, grunting deep in his throat while Will let out quiet moans.

“ _Fuck_ , gorgeous.” he breathed, squeezing his eyes closed before bearing down harder and faster. The younger man has never done anything sexual with anyone before. The closest he came was when he kissed his friend Alana, but nothing more. He’s not sure how far Nigel plans to go, but he doesn’t want him to stop.

With his hands free, Will pushed the shirt down Nigel’s arms the best he could, and the older man smiled. He stopped for a moment, causing Will to whine while he watched him pull it off. “Needy little thing. You like what you see, darling?”

Will nodded and moaned when he started rocking again, faster and harder than before, and the younger man close. He dragged his nails down Nigel’s back and tried to tell he was close. But when the older man pulled back and looked into his eyes, Will saw that dark, predatory look from the other day, and he exploded.

Will squeezed he eyes shut and moaned as he came, warm wetness soaking his boxers. He was sweaty and felt gross with the come in his pants, but Nigel only watched the teen in wonder. “Jesus, fuck.... _Mmm_...” With one hand, Nigel grabs one of his thighs and tugs it closer to him, burying his face into Will’s neck. Two minutes went by before the older man stilled, letting out the most beautiful little broken moan before coming.

It was quiet save for the TV still going, and their panting, until Nigel smiled. “If I knew this would happen, I would’ve grabbed your ass sooner.” Will playfully smacked his arm and Nigel kissed him before getting up. The come was drying in Will’s pants, but he was afraid to get up. Nigel, however, moved as if nothing happened. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, before looking at Will. “Everything alright, gorgeous?”

The younger man nodded and said “Yeah, sorry...I guess I’m gonna go.”

Saying nothing, Nigel lit the cigarette between his lips and watched as Will got up and walked towards the door. Just as he touched the doorknob, Nigel asked “Oh, and Will?”

Will turned around and the older man smiled. “Next time you come over, I’ll fuck you properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
